


Otro día más

by Salika_Rose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salika_Rose/pseuds/Salika_Rose
Summary: Tiene una sensación grabada en su piel, siente múltiples descargas eléctricas en su pecho, si se concentra puede revivir la sensación con eficiencia de 1. Esa sensación es cálida, pero le da un miedo sobrenatural. Siente dos manos temblando y descargas eléctricas. Un nen suave pero agudo. Impactando una y otra y otra vez [hasta que su corazón late de nuevo].





	Otro día más

**Author's Note:**

> HxH es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Desde que Alluka lo curó su sangre es de perfluorocarbono.

Gon se pregunta dónde empieza y termina de verdad.

Se siente feliz de seguir vivo. De poder ver de nuevo a Mito-san y a su abuela. De poder volver a ver a Leorio, Kurapika y Ging (aunque realmente no los haya visto más que solo una vez y a Kurapika no le ha visto ni siquiera una). De saber que existe en el mundo donde Killua, Alluka y Nanika lo hacen.

Pero a la vez se siente mal. Es de lo peor, se dice a sí mismo.

Siente que su lugar en la Tierra es erróneo. Que cometió una estupidez, que traicionó a Killua y a Kaito, que no merece seguir vivo.

Gon quiere llorar mares y jamás detenerse, pero no puede, las lágrimas no acuden a sus órbitas cafés porque se siente culpable.

Y se repite, es de lo peor, porque a pesar de creer no merecer estar vivo él quiere estarlo.

Se adentra en el bosque. Sus botas verdes pisando las hojas caídas, ayudando a que se quiebren y se vuelvan fertilizante para las futuras generaciones de vegetación.

Desde hace 2 semanas, sin falta, acude a las profundidades del bosque después de haber avanzado un poco con sus deberes escolares. Mito-san no le niega el derecho a reencontrarse con la naturaleza, a sabiendas que esa es la única forma que Gon encuentre paz en su corazón marchito [quizá Gon necesita la vida de su alrededor para revivir].

Toma su fiel caña y se pone a pescar.

A decir verdad, hay algo que le intriga y le revuelve el corazón.

Tiene una sensación grabada en su piel, siente múltiples descargas eléctricas en su pecho, si se concentra puede revivir la sensación con eficiencia de 1.

Esa sensación es cálida, pero le da un miedo sobrenatural. Siente dos manos temblando y descargas eléctricas. Un nen suave pero agudo. Impactando una y otra y otra vez [hasta que su corazón late de nuevo].

Lo sabe, es terriblemente consciente del hecho.

Gon se deja distraer, los peces del lago se alejan de él. El chico toma aire y le duele el pecho, le duele infinitamente.

"Killua yo..." y cierra abrupto los labios. Se sacude pensamientos revoloteantes. No puede decirlo, no puede pronunciarlo. No tiene derecho a pedir una disculpa.

En Isla Ballena no está Killua. En Isla Ballena Gon se marchita. En Isla Ballena Gon paga sus pecados [inexistentes].

Su caña cae de sus manos, se hunde en el lago. Gon se encoge, toma sus rodillas y las pega a su pecho, esconde su rostro. No puede llorar, las lágrimas no vendrán.

El chico tiene un agujero negro por corazón. La estrella que antes era ha colapsado.

La realidad innegable es que Killua le revivió con su nen luego de la batalla contra Neferpitou y Gon se siente estúpido por hacer que su mejor amigo en Laniakea haya hecho aquello, se siente traidor, se siente pecador, no consideró cómo se sentía el chico con ojos de lobelia. [incluso en el Árbol del mundo no fue capaz de hacer esperar a Ging y despedirse como era debido, no fue capaz de agradecerle lo suficiente].

Freecss que cree en la naturaleza le ruega a esta que lo perdone y que si puede hacer algo para que Killua le perdone le haga saber.

No hay día en el que Gon deje de pensar en Killua. Su corazón pueril duele al recordar al chico y sin embargo no quiere dejar de pensar en él.

Se queda 2 horas meditando. Olvida todo, deja su mente en blanco. Intenta que su nen se manifieste. No lo hace.

Derrotado, otro día más, Gon vuelve a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve un terrible headcanon que estuvo en mi mente por mucho tiempo acerca de que cuando Nanika sana a alguien lo hace con compuestos químicos sintéticos y la mejor manera de expresarlo era con Gon, pero se me fue de las manos el fic y se volvió algo triste. 
> 
> Acerca de los perfluorocarbonos:  
> Se están haciendo estudios acerca del uso de perfluorocarbonos como sustitutos de la sangre (son alcanos en los que todos los hidrógenos se sustituyen por fluoruros) y se encontró que el compuesto estudiado es más efectivo que la hemoglobina para portar oxígeno a las células y transportar dióxido de carbono a los pulmones. La sangre artificial tienen muchas ventajas: está libre de enfermedades, se puede administrar a cualquier tipo de sangre, su disponibilidad no depende de donantes y se puede almacenar durante más tiempo que la natural (cuya vigencia es de aproximadamente 40 días).


End file.
